This invention relates to electrical systems and, more specifically, to keypads for mobile communication devices.
Manufactures are continuously developing mobile communication devices that are smaller and smaller. Accordingly, there is a need to minimize the size of these keypads. This is particularly the case given that it is becoming desirable to have as large a display as possible given the current trend of using such devices for retrieving data and graphical information from the Internet.
For such small keypads, an important factor is the ease with which the keypad may be used by a user and the size of the footprint on the surface of the device. Keypads for mobile telephones generally have a, basic, configuration as shown in FIG. 1. Keys which are used in dialing numbers, as well as for other purposes, are typically provided in a 4 by 3 matrix having a first row of numerals “1”, “2”, and “3”, a second row of numerals “4”, “5”, and “6”, a third row of numerals “7”, “8”, and “9” and a fourth row having a first character/function key, numeral “0”, and a second character/function key.
One approach that manufacturers have taken is to reduce the size of each of the individual keys in the keypad, thereby reducing the size or the overall footprint of the keypad. However, there is a limit to the reduction in the size of the keypad. If the keypad is made too small, then it is difficult for the user to press the desired key without also accidentally pressing the neighboring keys.
Another arrangement of keys, which is usually located above this arrangement, is used to carry out other functions, such as initiating and terminating telephone calls and navigating around the screen and various menus of the mobile telephone.
One disadvantage is that typical keypads take up a larger surface area of the device.
Therefore, what is needed is a keypad that is compact with a relatively small footprint.